In the eyes of The Canary
by scribes23
Summary: "Everyone's rooting for you guys. Including me, especially me. And it's only a matter of time before you root for yourselves. Olicity." (One shot!) -thank you for the reviews!-


Usual disclaimer applies. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Dear Readers,<p>

Some may laugh at the story I'm about to tell. You see, my sister thinks she knows Oliver like the back of her hands and she's wrong.

I know Oliver not they way some of you think, I spent tons of times with him than I would like to admit- I know the ways he does little shake when his frustrated, I know the way he, bite the inside of his cheek when he's angry and most importantly I know his thousand tells when his lying.

And this is my account of what happened that night of Slade Wilson's defeat.

It was inevitable, Slade's revenge that's why I had to ask for the league of assassins's help. I knew that I had turn over my freedom in order to save those whom I love and that is what I told Oliver.

Every thing was set, and we have the upper hand. We have a cure to the Mirakuru the only thing that puts as back is we have no chance making Slade take it.

It was when Slade's army was gathered in the tunnel, I noticed that something's amiss with Oliver. It was then that I realized that that cute little blond of his was nowhere to be found, not that I was expecting her to fight but, Oliver wasn't wearing his intercom.

It was as if he was having trouble with something other than fighting. So I asked him where was Felicity, he just sigh and shook his head. It clearly meant we weren't to talk about her.

I'm not blind. I know Oliver fancies the girl, that proud look on his face whenever she does something tech-y was enough proof. The way his hands lingers on her shoulder or head then the way he calls her, always sound so hopeful. I'd wager I wasn't the only one to notice that.

Then it hit me, what If Slade also notice? Is Felicity safe wherever she was? As the thought lingered in my mind. I looked at him he was talking to Slade, I knew because his shoulder was flexing out of anger.

Then when he close the phone he looked at me. That's how I knew how lost he feels. His eyes were dark and his hands was fisted but he was hiding it with some sort of smile.

"Ollie, what have you done?" I approached him cautiously.

"My plan is working" he smiled. If I didn't know any better, I would have believe it to be genuine. "Come with me I need you're help"

"What plan?" I followed him as he ran out of the tunnel, instructing the other archers to look for other men with the mirakuru outside the tunnel.

"No time to explain" he told me a we approached a vacated building. "We're coming to Slade, we need to save Felicity and you're sister"

Good God! The blond is with Slade, this was the plan? What a stupid plan! I held my mouth as he instructed me to run backdoor and wait for the right moment. When I asked him when was the right moment he told me I'd know.

Then I did. It was when Felicity struck the syringe of cure to Slade's neck. I jumped out the back gathering Felicity and Laurel as I knock out one of Slade's man.

As we ran we ended up in an office. I look at Felicity and Laurel who obviously needs some to take a breather.

I hugged Laurel and check on Felicity who was busy checking out the laptop on the table.

"What are you doing?" I asked her as she type.

"I'm calming my nerves" her hands were shaking so much I was tempted to grab them. "Don't worry, I'm just checking out if Slade had some back up plan of some sort other that levelling starling city with argus's drone"

I pushed the red sofa against the door to buy as time if one of the men decided to make an appearance.

"What do we do now?" My sister asked me as she started to paced around the room. I sat down at the sofa I pushed and shrugged.

"We wait" I said a couple of seconds passed. That was all we need to do, to wait for Oliver to win. As I slump on the couch my hands hit something hard.

A tablet. Would it be bad to tell you that I wanted to play flappy bird? Because I did and lucky me that tablet had no password.

As I unlocked it, the first thing that I notice was a feed of Oliver's door. What the hell? Slade was so smart that he had put up surveillance in Oliver's home without us noticing?

I tried to scroll to see if had other camera but all I accomplished was reversing the feed. Then I saw Oliver and Felicity and paused the video. When was this? I wondered then look at the time stamp. It was dated the same day but few hours earlier,

"Are you sure you're okay?" I looked up at Laurel checking Felicity's wounded forehead.

"What this? It's fine. I'm just shaking because it's not every day I get to stab someone in the neck with a syringe." Felicity joked.

"How ever did you get yourself in that situation?" I had to ask, since Oliver didn't tell me what his plan was I had to know from her.

"We, well he played Slade" Felicity smiled proudly. "Brilliant"

"How?" I asked glancing at the tablet in my hands. There is no way I can play this out loud without gathering Laurel and Felicity's attention so I opted to find a way to save a copy for my self. I grabbed the memory stick from my staff and cut the video from the moment Oliver and Felicity entered the house to the moment Oliver left and dragged it to my files.

Don't asked me how I managed that. I'm just brilliant as it is.

"Well he, how do I say this, tricked Slade into abducting me, which is the brilliant part but being bait, not so much" She closed the laptop. And looked flushed, there is something she's not willing to share so I didn't pushed her how Oliver tricked Wilson.

We had bigger problems. Then we didn't, next thing we knew Slade was defeated and we came out rushing to help Oliver.

I wanted to help him myself but seeing my sister help him I decided against it. It was always the say, Laurel and Oliver forever. They need each other but when I saw Felicity smile at him as Laurel hugs him and he mouthing the words 'are you okay?' I felt different.

Then came the time to say goodbye. I said my goodbyes to Daddy and Laurel head high. This was my choice and this is me making sure I live my life the way I want it.

As I waited on the dock, I remembered the video. I plugged it on my phone as fast as I could to watch.

It was like a scene out a romantic movie. That was my first thought. Then I remember what Felicity said. That Oliver had tricked Slade into abducting her.

'He's got the wrong woman'. It was an obvious challenge to Slade. But as I replayed the video and looked at Oliver it struck me.

It was too convincing to be a lie. Oliver's a bad liar, it wasn't because he had never lied before but he was so used of everyone buying his lies. I remember cursing out loud my voice carried as the waves hit the dock. Then I looked as Oliver approached.

"I came to say goodbye" he smiled sitting beside me. "Call me sometime"

"try not to miss me much" I muttered. Still bewildered by my discovery.

"Can't. You're my favourite blond" he smiled at me cheekily.

"Felicity" I reminded him.

"Is not blond. She dyes it. But don't tell her I told you that she'd have my head on a platter" he smile as if remembering a fond memory.

"You never told me what you did to make Slade take Felicity" I glanced at him.

"I had to lie" he shrugged. He was lying. His shrug was a fracture of a second late which means he was clearly lying.

"Do you think you it's considered lying, when you don't know that what you're saying is the truth?" I asked him.

"You lost me, what do you mean?" He looked at me.

"I'm calling your bullshit." I uncrossed my arms. And unlock my phone, played the video and throw my phone at him which he caught at eased,

"What?" He looked at me as if I was growing another head. I gestured at the phone as he stated to watch.

I watch him as he watch the video. Then he looked at me as if waiting for me to explain my self.

"You can't lie Ollie, even if your life depends on it, hell even if everyone lives depend on it. I've know you for quite some time and that is you telling the truth" I challenge him to correct me.

"I was that convincing? You believed that?" He said as he tried to brush me off.

"Bullshit is what you're selling now. Are you really going to lie to me? All time I've know you, I believed that it you and Laurel were end game not because she's my sister and I love her but because you loved her more than anyone, even though you cheated on her. Multiple times she's your safety et someone who you'll ways can come back to." I paused dramatically. "But you're not in love with Laure,not anymore Ollie. And you can't tell me that in love with someone other that Felicity. You're in love with her. Congratulations for still having a heart"

"She can't know" Oliver smiled at he got up. And handed me my phone, I unplugged the memory stick and handed it to him. "It'll be complicated"

"Keep it" I thrusted it to him. "And for the record. It already is complicated, adding more complications won't make much difference."

"What am I supposed to do with this?" he asked me looking genuinely curious.

"If you don't want her to know, I advice you not to show it to anyone" I got up and hugged him. And whispered to his ear. "Because I'd wager my life, whosoever see that video will know you're not lying and call you out. It'll be calling out the bs of a bad liar. "

"Why?" He asked me as I boarded the ship. As the engine starts to roar and the ship started to move, I glanced below and shouted.

"Everyone's rooting for you guys. Including me, especially me. And it's only a matter of time before you root for yourselves. Olicity." Then he mock saluted at me and walked away. Knowing him, he was smiling.

I'd probably have to say I drove off to the sunset. But I'd settle for this.

I was on a ship, that I'd continue to sail until the end. I'm shipping Olicity. That'll just be the happy ending.

Love

S.L (The Canary)

P.S : Try Not to miss me too much.

leave a review :))


End file.
